Finding Inspiration
by CrazySpaz
Summary: In the midst of school, family, and an attempt to trying to avoid an annoying friend Pan loses all love in writing. What is a girl to do? Find it, of course.
1. Poeming with Bra

CrazySpaz: Well, okay. In the midst of my first year of high school. I lost my focus...my love of writing and I'm willing to find it again. So this story reflects on my experience so far. I know Pan is out of character or as you other people would call OOC. (God, that took me like a minute or two to figure out for what it stood for.)

**Warnings**: Sleep deprived and lost love of writing. Oh and don't take things too seriously. Unexperienced writer.

**Ages**: DON'T MATTER! -- if you must though, here they are--

Pan: 16-20

Bra: A year older than Pan

For crying out loud...this is supposed to be like advil for me. Ages really really don't matter. This is really short. There are only two people involved in this chapter so far. I DON'T KNOW IF ITS GOING TO BE A ROMANCE. I don't even know the genre. So i'm winging it like I always do.

**Advice**: Enjoy.

* * *

_November 23, 2005_

Funny how people drown themselves in their own self pity. I know I do. I definitely do.

Damn. I can't even write a poem. I guess I really lucked out- some lucky penny this is. Let me try again.

_Tell me your deepest darkest secrets-_

Crap. I still can't write anything, I always end it with something having to do with a dark subject. I'm turning gothic on you all. You won't believe it until you've heard me. Read every bit of me.

I know these sentence fragments are unattractive, give me a break. I'm an aspiring writer-or _was_, up until _inspiration_ up and left me.

_Flee under the sunless sky…_

I thought it was worth a try. Don't you think?

Call me crazy, but-

_The phone rings as you—_

That's a good start isn't it? Oh, wait the phone **is **ringing, my bad.

_-Hello?_

_-PAN! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE—RIGHT NOW!_

_-I'm sorry, but you've reached an—_

Crap, what else did they say, whenever a number couldn't be reached?

_-Dumb-ass I know you're home._

_-Who is this?_

_-Oh, my god Pan, PLEASE tell me you're just kidding._

It was worth a try.

_-Uh, no…_

I think—no, I know this voice sounds familiar.

_-OH MY GOD! PAN ITS BRA, DAMMIT!_

Ah, I knew it; I knew that voice sounded so familiar.

_-I'm sorry; I've been…deprived…_

_-What am I going to do about you, Pan? _

_-Absolutely nothing._

_-Shut up. _

_-…_

_-AURGH! I didn't mean it._

_-I knew that._

_-You need sleep, that's what you knew._

_-Bra, that DOES NOT make any sense._

_-Err…whatever. Just get your ass some sleep or better yet, COME OVER AND GET YOUR ASS TO SLEEP!_

_-I'll try to remember._

_-PAN! I mean NOW!_

_-Give me a day._

_-I'm sending Trunks over._

_-He's working._

_-I'm sending...uhm...uh…Bob._

_-You don't know a Bob Bra. This is Japan by the way. _

_-YEAH I DO! As heiress of CC and Princess of Saiyans—I DO know a Bob._

_-Stop kidding yourself, Ms. Princess of a dead race, oh and I think Trunks already took your job._

Hah, I'm so funny I crack myself up.

_-…_

_-Bra?_

_-…_

_-BRA?_

_-I'm sorry, but if you'd like to make a call hang up and redia-_

CRAP! She hung up on me. I have to hide now. I really want to go to sleep too, DAMMIT!

* * *

**Crazyspaz**: I liked how this turned out, did you? I hope so...and if not...well thats you. 


	2. Don't get high

**Crazyspaz**: Yeah, heres the next chapter. I.Have.nothing.to.say.but.read.on. Oh, yeah...hahah I just watched _Final Fantasy Advent Children_, it was AWESOME!

Oh yeah, I don't OWN these characters, and yet again its just Pan and Bra this time. Yeah...I know how you creators wanna sue my 14 year old ass for using your characters...I know. But I'm sorry. You don't know me, and you're not even reading this.

**Warnings**: Sleep deprived. Unfolded clothes. Full trash bin. Dim light. Tired eyes.

**Advice**: Enjoi )

* * *

I'm really in for it now. Damn me. Damn, damn, damn. Do you think she'd go easy on me this time? I hope so. She's so loud though… 

_Lady with blue_

_Caught in the mood_

_With a scoff, yelled and frowned_

_Homebound_

_That's where you're heading_

_Out for the moon_

_Loud mouth, soon_

Oh god. I really need to get out of this place- maybe I should pay Trunks a visit, or Uncle Goten. I haven't had a good spar lately; maybe Vegeta will want to spar. Who knows?

"PAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT HER IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Well, at least she didn't come in.

"Give me five…"

"I JUST SAID FIVE!"

"I know."

"I'm telling your mom!"

"How old are we again?"

"SHUT UP! Just come out!"

"FIVE!"

Wow, that's the first time in years sense I've showed emotion.

"Pan, PLEASE come out."

"Okay."

I bet she's pissed off. I'm Ms. Obvious today, aren't I?

**Outside **

As soon as I came out she threw **rocks **at me. Yeah, that's right, **rocks**. She threw **ROCKS **at me.

"Geez Bra, you know how hard a rock is?" It hit my head.

"I really don't care! You gave me a hard ass time, besides you're a saiyan."

Why does everybody have to make "BECAUSE you're a SAIYAN" the only reason why such things like these happen? Besides, I'm **¼ **saiyan; that should be a good enough reason too, then.

"I'm-"

She cut me off, GOD, she just CUT ME OFF!

"Don't even think about using that as a reason," she states, ready to throw another rock.

I shut my mouth, only to find myself opening it again, "But-."

I'm such a rebel.

"You're more of a saiyan than I am," she says, yet again cutting me off.

"What doe-"

"Shut up Pan, you know what I mean."

**Note to self**: Find a new best friend, who doesn't cut you off, throw rocks at you, oh and knows you too well.

As soon as that ended we flew off to CC. Bra in the lead of course, she's always been a little quick. I'm kind of glad she hasn't changed since…

"PAN WATCH OUT!"

"Wha-"

:BAM:

**Note to self again**: Watch out for flying objects when reminiscing.

Wow, that hurts like hell. Never fly into a plane. I'm just glad I didn't dent it. Or did I?

I don't know, but I could pay it off, I think.

Pass cloud to cloud, words unspoken, _yet_.

"Where have you been?"

Was that a demand I just heard?

"I didn't know you cared," I replied nonchalantly.

"I do, unfortunately," she says, shaking her head.

I grin.

"Home, where else," I answer back.

"Oh, I thought you was working dem' corners."

I chuckle.

"Oh, no- that's only on Monday and Wednesday."

She starts laughing. Oh, how I miss her company. Only Bra would understand.

"Well missy you're going to be staying over for a long time."

"Why?"

"Mika's cat died, and she wants to have a funeral—you as the priest."

I smile at that.

"Oh. Really? Tell her that I'm all booked up."

I'd make the BOMBEST priest, ever.

"You know she won't take no for an answer."

"I know."

This is how its _supposed_ to be.

* * *

**Crazyspaz**: Yeah, I know. There's a lot of dialogue in here. I'm still sucking, but thats okay. (They didn't come out right.) 


	3. Singing with Trunks

**CrazySpaz**: Okay, so anyways... I finished the third chapter (which took like 500 years) and I only have one review. Fun. It's just _doesn't_ get better than this.

**Advice**: Enjoi.

The ages don't matter, and I'm sure they're included in the previous chapter/chapters.

But **featured** in today's chapter is...** Trunks** AND **Vegeta**. How much better can it get? Hah, thats right. It CAN'T.

* * *

Now here I sit as the lady in blue- I mean red as she talks, while I occasionally nod, paying no attention to whatsoever; clearly though, all I hear is _womp, wa-womp, womp, womp_.

"Anyways, so Mika's like- PAN!"

I shook my head and looked at her as she stared at me.

"I'm sorry Bra, but what?"

"AURGH, Pan, seriously… when are you going to pay attention?"

_It'll be never- in a billion years_.

"Don't you remember I have this disorder called delayed hearing, caused by a certain blue haired-." She cut me off, glaring daggers at me. Man, if looks could kill, I'd be up there with Yemma, or was it Yenma?

"It's AQUA," she screeched.

I blinked at her then attempted to say something again, but she cut me off once again.

"PAN, you know better than to call my hair blue! Out of all the colors you say blue; you know damn well its aqua."

"Purple," I blurted out.

"Actually, I'd prefer you call it lavender," said a third voice.

Bra and I turned to the door to see the _high _(but not that high) and _mighty _(and not that mighty too) "Prince" Trunks, formally known as Boxer boy or Wonder wear boy, you choose because I've been reading too many American comics… you see I've been neglecting manga for American comics.

Bra huffed and muttered something as she walked towards the door and punched him on her way out, stomping her way down the stairs to the living room, or some other room. I never really gave it much thought, but I'll find her ki when necessary.

Trunks walked in the room and sat beside me.

"I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been," he says/asks, as smooth as a fox.

"Out and about…" _or is it out in about?_

He rubs his chin as he looks at me, "Ah, the home."

"I never said home though and that's not a choice."

"But, you know it's the right answer… I know you too well Pan-chan."

I groaned as he added in the _chan_ part.

"I'm not…" I paused as I sniffed the air, "cake?"

He starts grinning at me and says, "Mom's baking a cake or well trying to."

Oh that Bulma, things never change; she still can't make food if it counted on her life.

I looked at him grinning mischievously at him, "Hey Boxer boy, bet cha can't catch me, since you've been rotting in that old musty office of yours." I dashed off before he could react, giggling.

_Dun Na nun Na nun, can't catch me! Hammer time!_

"Crap, that's not how the song goes does it?" I stopped to think for a second, later on to be found on the ground with Trunks on top of me.

"Why'd you stop? Did lil' ol' Panny get tired?"

I ignored the teasing, "Hey, what comes after _dun Na nun Na nun can't catch me_?"

The both of us, still oblivious to the awkward position, attempted to scratch our heads.

"Uh, hammer time," Trunks asks, dumbfounded as I am.

"That's what I thought, but it doesn't sound right."

"I know what you mean, but- wait why do you have an AMERICAN song stuck in your head that was like centuries ago?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Hey, don't go all Bra on me now… one is enough."

"Yeah, well… don't go all Goku on me, we already have two, we don't need another one."

"HAH, we don't, do we? Let me remind you that you are talking to THE GOKU'S granddaughter, and if we had enough Gokus in the world—I think the world would be a better place."

Vegeta passes by and scoffs at my comment. "Kakarot's brat's brat, and brat; you do know you're still on top of each other like Kakarot's second brat on Bra, right."

It wasn't even a question, but we pulled apart out of the awkward position and… whistled.

"Wait… Vegeta, which is YOUR DAD… doesn't care about how "Kakarot's second brat" is practically all over his PRINCESS!"

Trunks shrugged at me, as if it was old news. "Duh."

* * *

**CrazySpaz**: Yeah, this took me a while... but I got a lot of writing to do this semester in school. Get this... they're making me think in school. Oh the horror. I have to read, AND think... AND be forced into writing crappy journal entries and poems. Ah, you gotta **love** it.

(hands you backpack)

It's a present. Cherish it. Now let me run into a pond of ice, and attempt to drown. Farewell.

Oh, and REVIEW, fools-- seriously. It'd be nice, well it doesn't have to be. But go on... you know you want to.


End file.
